parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Aurora White and the Seven Mens Part 11 - Deceived/Lady Termaine Prepares a Disguise
(Later that night at Lady Tremaine's House she came to her liar to tell forte on the wall with her jewel box that Amos Slade give to her) *Lady Tremaine/The Evil Queen: Magic Forte on the wall, who now is the fairest one of all? (She Answerd but Forte Answerd) *Forte/Magic Mirror: Over the seven jeweled hills beyond the seventh fall, in the cottage of the seven Mens dwells Aurora White, fairest one of all. *Lady Tremaine/The Evil Queen: Aurora White lies dead in the forest. Amos Slade has brought me proof. (She open the jewel box and saw the heart) Behold her heart. *Forte/Magic Mirror: Aurora White still lives, the fairest in the land. 'Tis the heart of a pig you hold in your hand. *Lady Tremaine/The Evil Queen: The heart of a pig! Then I've been tricked! (after she close she came down into a deep cover with rats looking at Lady Tremaine the rats follower her down the stair down below is a dungeon from Lady Tremaine's House in the door there was a laboratory in a skull head there a cat named Lucifer sleeping after she slam the door the cat woke up and Lady Tremaine Angry) The Heart of a pig! The blundering fool! (She throw the jewel box and Lucifer got scared) I'll go myself to the Men's cottage in a disguise so complete no one will ever suspect. (she pick up a disguise book and he put on a table) Now, a formula to transform my beauty into ugliness, change my queenly raiment to a peddler's cloak. Mummy Dust to make me old. To shroud my clothes, the black of night. (First she tab the black of night to a cup of water) To age my voice, an old hag's cackle. (Second he spin the key and the bubble came going this to the water then there was a cackling on it) To whiten my hair, a Laughing of of fright. (Thrid she a smoke on the water then a smoke ghost cackle) A blast of wind to fan my hate! (forth the wind blow at the water but the wind got blow at Lucifer after the candle light blow out to) A thunderbolt (And Finaly she use some Thunder Rumbling on the water) to mix it well. (in the water there was a face of Lady Tremaine) Now, begin thy magic evil. (She drink the magic Potion and the glass fell to the ground then a glass shattering her then she gasping the room was spining then a color string because Lady Tremaine is Transform after that color bubbles came out to the cloud then there was a Thunder Cracking then Lady Tremaine was on the cloud to and her Gary hair has Turn into black after that her hand has turn old hand to) Look! My hands! (There was another thunder and then a bottom of water came up after that the bubbles was gone then there was a shadow on the wall then there was a In Raspy Voice) *The Wicked Witch of the West/The Evil Queen as a Old Hag: (IN RASPY VOICE) My voice! My voice. (Cackling after that she Reavel that Lady Tremaine was Transform into The Wicked Witch of the West) A perfect disguise. (Cackling) (after her face was reveal Lucifer was scared of it and he hide in a skull head and saw The Wicked Witch of the West Evil Plan) And now. . .A special sort of death for one so fair. What shall it be? Ah! (after she saw something In the book, lucifer jump out of the book) A Poisoned apple! Sleeping Death. (Chuckling) (Reading: One taste of the Poisoned Apple and the victim's eyes will close forever in the Sleeping Death) Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Walt Disney Movie's Style Category:Snow White Parts